Walking on Air
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Albus was a failure. He messed up another skill exam. Did he really belong in the circus? Maybe seeing a certain act will clear his head. Circus! AU and pre!AlScor


**A/N:** Honestly, I'm nervous about this since I've never written anything for this ship but I love them. Hope you enjoy!

 **Last Ship Sailing:** Circus! AU - Scorpius/Albus

 **Hogwarts:** Astronomy Class - All prompts used

 **Drabble club:** (word **)** juggler

 **Word count:** 1,553

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Walking on Air_

* * *

It started off softly until the thunderous laughter was the only thing he could hear. It boomed in his ears and he wished he could disappear. (Only if he had disappeared in the first place then he probably wouldn't have been laughed at to begin with.)

The sound of a large gong blasting over the laughter stunned everyone—his classmates seeing as they were the only ones there—in the tent into silence. The children looked fearfully at their instructor, Minerva McGonagall, as she placed the stick down and raised an eyebrow at them.

"May I remind the class of my policies?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "Everybody in here is learning, are they not? Just because one student can't manage a skill doesn't mean any of you have the right to laugh at him." She uncrossed her arms and helped Albus get out of the disappearing box where he had unluckily gotten stuck halfway. "For now, class is dismissed."

"What a failure!"

"I bet James was the first one to get it right in his year! But Albus here . . ."

"The Chosen One sure is lucky that he has James since Albus is a lost cause!"

Albus' cheeks were blazing as his classmates whispered amongst one another when they left. He knew he was a disappointment to even be associated with the Potter name. His father was one of the best ring leaders around! No one could cause up a stir like Harry Potter with his many talents and skills all involving danger of some sort. Although, his dad always told him he planned to be a maintenance worker despite the fact he was James and Lily Potter's son. And they were only the best duo ringmasters around until Voldemort the rogue lion killed them.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll get the hang of it," McGonagall commented on his way out.

Albus smiled weakly at her before high tailing it out of there. He obviously knew she meant well, but he failed every single one of the tests in this class. As if he'd get better, but he couldn't exactly say that to her face.

"Al!" Rose Weasley, his cousin who was the best juggler he knew, shouted at him from her father's tent. The look on her face screamed mischief and that was the warning sign to stay away. (Naturally, he walked right up to her.)

She cast a look behind her and then slipped a ticket into his pocket. Albus thought it looked very shady. "I scored us some tickets to 'Salazar's Sanctuary' and we are definitely going!"

Albus' eyes widened. "Isn't that our rival circus? You want us to go there?"

"Who's going where?" Ron asked, looking at his daughter and Albus curiously. Albus and Rose shook their heads quickly avoiding his gaze. It was no joking matter to even bring up the Slytherins in front of him. He even neglected to give them an explanation besides insults. "Alright then. Also, you'll get the hang of it, Al."

With a sympathetic pat, his uncle walked into the tent.

"Oh, again?" Rose bit her lip and shrugged. "You'll do it! Next time for sure!"

"I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me."

"Don't say that! You know, being part of that specific act may not be your calling. There are loads of other things!"

Albus grimaced and bid Rose farewell. He lost count on how many times he's heard that. His father urged him to try to be in the magic act. It was always the same things, too.

 _Oh, again?_

 _Next time!_

 _It's simple, really._

 _I'll teach you if you want._

 _Hang in there!_

 _Well, maybe the circus life isn't for you?_

Albus fell in love with the circus since he was a child. There was nothing out there for him that attracted as much joy as the circus did. He wanted to be one of the performers on the floor bringing the smiles and laughter of joy on people of all ages. But even he had begin to doubt himself.

He wasn't James. Who else but James brought the cub lions to be that playful?

He wasn't his mother. Who else but his mother was the head of the lion tamers?

He was his younger sister. Who else but her at such a young age could make people laugh with her clown acts?

He definitely wasn't his father.

* * *

After the arduous task of sneaking out of the circus and catching the bus to the other circus, they were finally seated (in some surprisingly expensive seats which meant he had to interrogate Lily about that later) and were just waiting for the show to start.

"I can't wait to see what all their hype is about," he remarked, looking at the audience who appeared pretty pumped to be there. His uncle Ron always talked about them like they were the meanest lot around, even when his aunt Hermione assured him that they were just a bit rude. Maybe it was because of those comments that he felt like the audience itself looked cold.

"They're actually pretty great," Rose casually commented, concentrating on the young performers who lined up on the stage. She gulped, almost snapping her neck when she whipped her head to him, looking nervously. "So, I've been here once or twice. Don't you dare tell my father!"

His shit eating grin stayed on his face until the lights dimmed and the ringmaster appeared.

"Welome . . " and the show began.

Honestly, Albus _did_ see how amazing the show was. It was hilarious and very entertaining to experience.

"Now, hold your breaths and make sure you stay firm on your seats unlike this next act called 'Weightless'! Luckily, one of the newest and youngest members, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will now feature in his first ever performance! Here they come!"

Albus smiled, watching as the tightrope walkers took their places. He, alongside with the audience, gasped when a boy who couldn't be older than he was began to walk the rope first. Albus was entranced on how it seemed like he floated in the sky doing his elegant dance when the trapeze couple jumped out and soared like a lightening bolt cutting the air. It was like fire and ice blending together. The calm of Scorpius and the wild energy from the blonde haired couple. Until Scorpius jumped off the rope.

Albus' green eyes watched as the blonde haired beauty suddenly twisted until the woman, Narcissa, caught him with her arms and just like that he became a part of the trapeze act. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

He screamed his throat sore when Scorpius was flung and landed with a cat's agility back on the rope and did his breathtaking dance until he reached the end. The trapeze act and tightrope walking act only got better. Unfortunately, the blonde haired boy didn't come out again until the performers came to take their bows. He was never so enraptured with an act before. His pulse increased when his eyes locked with Scorpius as the latter took a bow. His cheeks were no doubt like tomatoes.

"C'mon," Rose whispered, shooting out of her seat and making her way toward the exit. Albus followed her and looked back at Scorpius before leaving. He raised an eyebrow when he realized they were waiting by the performers backstage area. Was there something Rose wasn't telling him?

A few minutes later the performers walked out.

"Oh, Lysander!"

Two blonde twin boys grinned and headed over Rose's way and, with much anticipation, he noticed that Scorpius was walking their way, too.

"Heya, Scor and Lorcan," Rose greeted, as she hugged Lysander who apparently seemed to be her boyfriend. (Much info had to be demanded.)

Scorpius smirked at their PDA and offered a hand to Albus. "Hello, I believe we haven't met before." Albus hoped his cheeks weren't as pink as he felt them to be. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter. The pleasures all mine. That performance was amazing," he admitted, grinning. "I've never seen anyone so graceful."

He felt a bit better when he noticed Scorpius' ears tinged pink. "Ah, thank you. Are you also from Godric's Hollow like Rose?"

Albus nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously before he realized that might have looked extremely weird. " Yeah, but I'm rubbish."

Scorpius appraised his body before touching his arms and legs. "You seem to be the perfect built for an acrobat. That's what I do." The other boy blushed when he noticed that they were holding hands. "Oh, sorry."

Albus never considered anything but the magic act; however, seeing Scorpius fly through the air inspired him. "Maybe," he replied with uncertainty.

"I'll teach you," Scorpius hastily said, his smile filled with hope and anxiousness. "If you want," he amended, laughing. He winked suggestively. "I've been told I'm graceful."

Albus nodded and handed over his phone number to the boy before Rose pulled his arm in a hurry pointing over to two figures who looked suspiciously like his dad and uncle. They had to leave, _now._

He waved goodbye and left the rival circus in a hurry. He looked back at Scorpius and smiled to himself.

Now, things were finally looking up for him.


End file.
